


Back to Basics

by Darkrealmist



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Sex, Anime, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Gay Sex, Interracial Relationship, Lemon, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Sexual Humor, Slash, Smut, Sports, Team Sex, Teasing, Underage Sex, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: The best defence is not always a good offence. Sometimes, a good defence is the best offence, as Kinomiya Takao learns. [Two shot]
Relationships: Kinomiya Takao | Tyson Granger/Saien "Kyouju" Manabu | Kenny "Chief" Saien, Kinomiya Takao/Mizuhara Max | Tyson Granger/Max Tate
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Back to Basics

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Beyblade series.

Pairing: Established Takao x Max.

Summary:

The best defence is not always a good offence. Sometimes, a good defence is the best offence, as Kinomiya Takao learns.

* * *

Chapter 1

Takao’s breathing became shallow. His pecs constricted with each downward thrust made into Max’s waiting ass, wrists anchored firmly to the dojo’s wood floor by Max’s hands. Max’s cock spun like a Beyblade over his stomach, while clear pre from the pinkish-purple head dampened his abdominal muscles and navel. Takao’s bare arms rubbed under Max’s legs, the sparks of pleasure congregating around the blond’s penis.

Max’s stamina was incredible. What luck the BBA defence specialist’s talents in the Beystadium with Draciel persisted after dark.

But both teammates knew the match couldn’t go on forever. Takao had stopped shy of orgasm three times already, and Dragoon’s awakening could only be stalled for so long.

“Giving up, Takao? I thought you were world champion, hahaha!”

More than a little insulted, Takao shuddered inside Max. He didn’t envisage Max recovering as quickly as he did, and was blindsided when the half-American grabbed his neck and forced his lips onto his member, the semen Takao stockpiled still escaping out of his hole.

Max jacked himself until his knees gave, blood in his cheeks accenting the freckles Takao loved.

Saltiness drenched Takao’s tongue. Max was _so_ insistent he try it.

“Bleurghch! Maxie, I got some in my mouth!”

“I keep telling ya! Mayonnaise is good on everything, Takao!”


	2. Chapter 2

Back to Basics

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Beyblade series.

Pairings: Non-romantic Takao x Manabu. Referenced established Takao x Max.

Summary:

The best defence is not always a good offence. Sometimes, a good defence is the best offence, as Kinomiya Takao learns.

* * *

Chapter 2

Although Takao couldn’t see under those thick brown bangs, it didn’t take a genius to notice the Prof was obtaining quite the learning experience from his first sexual experience. The lusty supply of spit and dizzy squeaks coming out the Prof’s lustful mouth made it all too obvious.

He never let Max top. Only after Max instilled upon Takao the benefits of improving stamina did they trade roles. Man, that hurt! Max had fucked him recently, so there was less resistance as he hopped in Manabu’s lap, leapfrogging on his nerdy friend’s cock like the Einstein’s spring-loaded Beyblade.

Believe it or not, the team technician was thicker than Max, shaft bulging underneath the closer Takao’s anal ring got to completely squeezing around the base. His balls, however, were smaller, kept the proper temperature in a neat and tight sack which Takao coddled while his butt received its lesson.

Their goal was Takao’s endurance. Manabu produced a splash in Takao’s rectum, the natural lube smoothing entry for the Prof to get more humps in.

Takao could hold it _if he tried_. If he didn’t, his shooter (pointed where he guessed Manabu’s eyes were) would shoot onto the Bey expert’s hair and glasses sooner rather than later.

Max wasn’t wrong.

Defence _was_ important, but Takao couldn’t discount the efficacy of an early attack.

_Let it rip!_


End file.
